Keening (Skyrim)
Keening is a unique dagger found in . History The ancient Dwemer dagger was crafted by Lord Kagrenac, Chief Tonal Architect of the Dwemer, during the First Era. He developed two additional tools, Sunder and Wraithguard, which were integral to accessing and harvesting the power from the Heart of Lorkhan buried under Red Mountain. Acquisition Keening can be acquired during the quest Arniel's Endeavor in one of the following radiant locations: *Autumnshade Clearing *Broken Helm Hollow *Cragslane Cavern *Cragwallow Slope *Cronvangr Cave *Darklight Tower *Darkwater Pass *Faldar's Tooth *Gallows Rock *Lost Knife Hideout *Mara's Eye Den *Mistwatch *Morvunskar *Pinepeak Cavern *Redwater Den *Tolvald's Cave *Treva's Watch *Uttering Hills Cave Enchantment Keening has a unique enchantment called ''"Keening's Sting" ''that absorb 10 Points of Health, Magicka, and Stamina on strike. Keening is not capable of being recharged with a soul gem, nor may the blade be improved at a grindstone. The enchantment has infinite uses in theory, but is incapable of being recharged, making it a single use enchantment, after which it is rendered on par with an Elven Dagger in terms with damage and weight. One method to ensure the enchantment never drains is to wear enchanted apparel that grants a total of 100% or more Destruction spell cost reduction. PC players may use the command playerEnchantObject 0006A13C 000AA157. Trivia *If Keening is sold and re-bought, a letter from Calcelmo may be received saying that he would like to buy it. *It may also be found on the dead body of a Courier in the dungeon of Cronvangr Broodlair, Morvunskar, Uttering Hills Cave, Mara's Eye Den, Tolvald's Cave, Lost Knife Hideout, Mistwatch, Darklight Tower or Darkwater Pass. *Keening is nearly transparent when facing light with it equipped, but when facing away from the light, causing the light to shine onto the side that can be seen, it appears more opaque. *Its design is similar to that of an ancient Aztec dagger, a recurring similarity in many Dwarven constructs. *Regardless of whether you equip the weapon or not, after bringing it to Arniel, he'll be upset that you used it, and then surprised that you aren't dead, making a reference that the Wraithguard needs to be worn in the same hand that holds Keening to avoid death. The reason why the player suffers no ill effects is never explained directly. *Keening is a weapon that is unable to lose charge. There is the same effect on several unique weopans. Bugs *Arniel's Endeavor may not be able to be completed if the player discovers the dagger prior to the quest; This can be fixed by placing Keening on a weapon rack or in a display case and picking it up again. * Keening may also disappear after completion of the quest, making it unavailable. If this occurs, run downstairs to the room directly under where Arniel was standing. The dagger can falls through the floor after the quest is completed, but can be picked up on the first floor. *Keening may fall off of weapon racks in many houses. It also may not load into dagger display cases. When placed in the small display case in the Arch-Mage's Quarters, it may be found on the floor upon returning. * It may disappear if an attempt is made to place it on a dagger rack in Hjerim. * If placed on the rack in Hjerim, it can get stuck in the rack and can not be taken off. *If sold to a merchant its value will drop when sold and you will be able to buy it back for 132 gold coins, and resold for its original value. See also *Keening (Morrowind) Appearances * * ru:Разделитель (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Daggers Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Dwemer Artifacts Category:Articles Needing Citation